Castro Varadero
The Castro Varadero is a Big Rig that appears in the original MotorStorm, Pacific Rift, and Arctic Edge. It usually favours rough terrain just like any other Big Rigs. In Monument Valley, the Varadero is the first Big Rig that is unlocked, you must play through the festival to unlock it in Pacific Rift. Although it is not the fastest or most powerful Big Rig, it still performs well. Appearance The Castro Varadero is fairly distinct from the rest of the Big Rig crowd, with its classic lines and unique pointed battering ram. It is essentially a re-created, unlicensed 1955 Peterbilt 281 from Steven Spielberg's cult classic Duel, although the cab of the Varadero is much more rounded and has a single front window. Arctic Edge Customizable Parts *Front Bumper *Wheels (Colour changing allowed) *Exhaust *Framework (Colour changing only) *Rear Item *Suspension (Colour changing only) *Number of available slots for sponsor stickers: 4 *Bonus livery: Yes Trivia *A Christmas holiday livery for the Varadero in the original MotorStorm can be downloaded (for free) at the PlayStation Store. It paints the vehicle white and adds snow-man graphics. *In the background cinematics in the first game, Valkyrie’s ”Death Cab” Varadero can be seen towing a music stage. *The Varadero also appears in the RC Carnival Expansion Pack for MotorStorm RC. *In Arctic Edge, a poorly-rendered wreck of the Castro Varadero can be seen lying on several tracks. *The Varadero can be essentially described as MotorStorm's signature Big Rig, being one of the seven most seen vehicles and even possessing a vinyl that has the word MotorStorm across the side. *The Varadero is named after Varadero, Cuba. *In Motorstorm, '' Johnny R. ("Collier's" livery), Petulia Oil ("Rocket Girl" livery), Pete S. (green and orange livery) and Valkyrie ("Death Cab" livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. *As is the case with any other vehicle in the original ''MotorStorm, there are named AI drivers for player liveries who never appear in the game. The names are Rianna Helmutt (for the "MotorStorm" livery), Dan Hawson (for the "Spark Leads" livery), Collier (for the "American Dream" livery) and Scott Calvin (the Christmas DLC livery). **It should be noted, that Collier most likely drives "American Dream" livery by mistake. "American Dream" livery is numbered 06 in the game files, while "Collier's" livery, driven by Johnny R., is numbered 05. **There are also drivers named Hrolf, Andy Seymour and Chris Macca assigned to drive the Castro Varadero. However, their liveries do not exist in the game files and attempt to spawn them on the track will cause PS3 to freeze. **Scott Calvin, who is set to drive the Christmas DLC livery, has the same name as the main protagonist from Disney's The Santa Clause trilogy. *In ''Pacific Rift, ''Alexander Murdoch ("Spark Leads" livery), Chunky Baxter ("Rocket Girl" livery) and Janine Brazon ("MotorStorm" livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. *In ''Arctic Edge, ''Candy Buzzbomb (neon lines livery), Dylan Blaze ("Zombie Auto Parts" livery) and Yasmine Sharpe (tiger-striped livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. **Interestingly, these same 3 drivers all drive the Lunar-Tec Stratoses in their respective liveries. Gallery MSPR_Player 1_125.jpg|Janine Brazon's "MotorStorm" livery (player livery in both MSMV and MSPR). MSPR_Player 1_124.jpg|Alexander Murdoch's "Spark Leads" livery (player livery in both MSMV and MSPR). MSPR_Player 1_131.jpg|"American Dream" livery (player livery in MSMV only). MSPR_Player 1_127.jpg|AI-only "Collier's" livery (MSMV only), driven by Johnny R. MSPR_Player 1_132.jpg|AI-only green and orange livery (MSMV only), driven by Pete S. MSPR_Player 1_126.jpg|Unusable "Placeholder" livery (MSPR Beta only). Castro varadero 2.jpg|Chunky Baxter's "Rocket Girl" livery (AI-Only in MSMV, Player livery in MSPR, driven by Petulia Oil in MSMV). obs64 2019-04-11 17-47-27-25.png|Rocket Girl livery as it appears in MSMV. Note several additional stickers, that are not present in Pacific Rift. obs64 2019-04-11 17-44-19-30.png|AI-only "Death Cab" livery in MSMV (Valkyrie). Note: this opponent appears only in the Devil's Weekend DLC. obs64 2019-04-11 17-40-16-93.png|The Christmas DLC livery (MSMV only). MSAE - Varadero Stock.png|Stock Varadero in Arctic Edge. Candy Buzzbomb.png|Candy Buzzbomb's Varadero in Arctic Edge. Dylan Blaze.png|Dylan Blaze's Varadero in Arctic Edge. Yasmine Sharpe.png|Yasmine Sharpe's Varadero in Arctic Edge. obs64 2019-02-20 20-47-06-49.png|Rear quarter view. Castro Varadero..jpg|Concept art. Vera.png Castro Varadero.JPG MayCvr4.jpg|The antagonistic Peterbilt from the Spielberg classic "Duel" is the basis for this truck. Category:Vehicles Category:Big Rigs Category:Castro Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSAE) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Gameplay Category:Starting Vehicles